Transmission bandwidth demands in telecommunication networks (e.g., the Internet) appear to be ever increasing and solutions are being sought to support this bandwidth demand. One solution to this problem is to use fiber-optic networks, where wavelength-division-multiplexing (WDM) technology enables the same physical link to transport multiple pieces of data concurrently.
Conventional optical switched networks typically use wavelength routing techniques, which require that optical-electrical-optical (O-E-O) conversion of optical signals be done at the optical switches. O-E-O conversion at each switching node in the optical network is not only a very slow operation (typically about ten milliseconds), but it is very costly, and potentially creates a traffic bottleneck for the optical switched network. In addition, the current optical switch technologies cannot efficiently support “bursty” traffic that is often experienced in packet communication applications (e.g., the Internet).
A large communication network can be implemented using several sub-networks. For example, a large network to support Internet traffic can be divided into a large number of relatively small access networks operated by Internet service providers (ISPs), which are coupled to a number of metropolitan area networks (Optical MANs), which are in turn coupled to a large “backbone” wide area network (WAN). The optical MANs and WANs typically require a higher bandwidth than local-area networks (LANs) in order to provide an adequate level of service demanded by their high-end users. Furthermore, as LAN speeds/bandwidth increase with improved technology, there is a corresponding need for increasing MAN/WAN speeds/bandwidth.
Recently, optical burst switching (OBS) schemes have emerged as a promising solution to support high-speed bursty data traffic over WDM optical networks. The OBS scheme offers a practical opportunity between the current optical circuit-switching and the emerging all optical packet switching technologies. It has been shown that under certain conditions, the OBS scheme achieves high-bandwidth utilization and class-of-service (CoS) by elimination of electronic bottlenecks as a result of the O-E-O conversion occurring at switching nodes, and by using a one-way end-to-end bandwidth reservation scheme with variable time slot duration provisioning scheduled by the ingress nodes. Optical switching fabrics are attractive because they offer at least one or more orders of magnitude lower power consumption with a smaller form factor than comparable O-E-O switches. However, most of the recently published work on OBS networks focuses on the next-generation backbone data networks (i.e. Internet wide network) using high capacity (i.e., 1 Tb/s) WDM switch fabrics with a large number of input/output ports (i.e., 256×256), optical channels (i.e., 40 wavelengths), and requiring extensive buffering. Thus, these WDM switches tend to be complex and very expensive to manufacture. In contrast, there is a growing demand to support a wide variety of bandwidth-demanding applications such as storage area networks (SANs) and multimedia multicast at a low cost for both local and wide-area networks.